1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable motion control devices and methods of use, such as for providing a variable output vehicle transmission and other applications, wherein an output from a power source is input into the device, which then provides a variable output to the output application, such as a vehicle.
2. Background of the Technology
There remains an unmet need for variably transmitting the output of a power source to an output device, such as a vehicle or other output device, including where either a fixed or generally uniform input or a variable input is used to generate a variable output therefrom.